Who Know
by erza akayama
Summary: perjalanan cinta sasu-hina sasuke sang mantan mising nin, dan hinata seorang hyuga yang dianggap produk gagal, perjalanan cinta merka menuju kebahagyaan... Review plisss :D #newbie
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha sasuke ya, dia adalah seorang mantan missing nin ... mantan penjahat kelas atas, namun sekarang ia telah kembali ke jalan yg benar dia sekarang telah kembali ke konoha setelah membantu naruto dalam melawan uchiha madara, berkat jasa besarnya lah sekarang sedikit banyak orang-orang di konoha telah menerima keberadaannya...

Di hutan pingggir konoha...  
terlihat seorang gadis berrambut indigo panjang yang sedang duduk terlihat bajunya lusuh penuh dengan debu dan deru nafas yang terlihat sedikit tersengal, mungkin ia baru selesai latihan, namun terlihat di wajahnya ada jejak air mata yang hampir mengering

disisi lain uchiha sasuke sedang berjalan menuju hutan konoha, ia berencana untuk beristirahat di tempat yang tenang..

(sasuke pov)  
"bukankah itu Hyuga? Sedang apa dia sendirian disini? Apa-apaan itu, apakah ia sedang menangis?"  
"cih.. "  
"untuk apa aku repot-repot memikirkan keadaan hyuga itu,hyuga bodoh yang slalu mengejar si dobe!" sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, rasanya ada yang tak beres dengan kepalanya, ia bertanya" mengapa dia bisa memikirkan Hyuga itu.  
"sebaiknya aku segera pergi"

(sasuke end pov)

sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi hyuga tersebut, ia sekarang sudah memanjat sebuah pohon dan mencoba untuk mencari dahan yang nyaman untuk tidur...

disisi lain...  
hyuga hinata sedang membersihkan sisa-sia air mata ya setelah pertarungan melawan uchiha madara, semua tetua hyuga memutuskan untuk mengganti penerus hyuga, siapa lagi yang akan menggantikannya jika bukan adiknya sendiri Hyuga hanabi, ia dianggap tidak pecus, tidak berguna, dan sangat lemah... mangkanya ia dianggap sebagai produk gagal oleh tetua hyuga...

(hinata pov)  
"sudah, aku tak boleh menangis lagi aku tak mau oka-san melihatku menangis dan terpuruk seperti ini, jika oka-san melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini okasan bisa sedih nanti" setelah itu ia mengusap air matanya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum ia putuskan untuk menyudahi latihan hari ini dan kembali pulang karena hari telah mulai sore...  
saat beralan ia tak sengaja melihat siluete seseorang sedang tertidur pulas diatas pohon,

hinata merasa kasihan jika meninggalkan orang itu sendirian lagipula sekarang malam telah datang, jika dibiarkan terus seperti itu bisa-bisa orang itu masuk angin.

sekarang hinata telah mamanjat pohon tersebut, setelah jaranknya dekat dgn orang tersebut hinata kaget, ternyata yang sedang tidur adalah uchiha sasuke, sang mantan mising nin  
(end pov of hinata)

"u-uuchi... " setelah mengetahui bahwa itu uchiha, ia berusaha secepatmungkin beranjak dari tempat itu, namun belum sempat hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan beranjak pergi kedua mata pria tadi telah terbuka sempurna menampakkan kedua bola mata onix segelap malam, tenggorokan hinata terasa tercekat, ia seperti sedang tertangkap basah mencuri...

"hn.." sasuke menatap tajam hyuga didepannya, hinata diam tak berkutik seperti terhipnotis oleh kelamnya mata onix uchiha bungsu ini ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sasuke, begitu pula sasuke ia menatap sepasang iris lavender didepannya,

tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak, ia tak pernah merasakan seperti ini dadanya terasa hangat dan berdetak lebih cepat... untuk mengurangi kegugupannya ia berdehem.

"aHm..apa yang kau lakukan!?" sasuke bertanya dgn intonasi datar, hinata yang mendengarnya pun tersentak dan buru-buru menundukkan kepaanya..

a-a-ano,go-gomenne uc-uchiha sa-san, ak-aku t-tak be-bermaksud meng-mengganggu ti-tid-tidurmu.. se-sekali lag-lagi go-gomenne uch-uchihasan" hinata menjawab dengan gagap sambil menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya

sasuke tak menjawab,ia merasa lucu melihat tingkah hyuga satu ini, nada bicaranya gagap dan sangat berbeda dengan hyuga-hyuga lain yang terlihat tegas dan arogan,tak terasa ia telah menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum karena kalimat yang diucapkan hyuga itu..  
lama hinata tak mendengar bahwa ucapan maafnya dibalas ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh uchiha itu, saat ia mendongak ternyata jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, hinata salah tingkah dan ia hampir saja terjatuh dari dahan pohon yang tinggi, namun tertahan oleh lengan kekar uchiha sasuke yang telah menariknya agar tak terjatuh

"a-a-ari-ga-gatou uch-uchiha san" hinata berterimakasih dan sasuke hanya menjawab dgn gumaman seperti biasa...

"hn" karena tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hinata berusaha memulai pembicaraan

"a-a-ano, a-aku ras-rasa s-s-sekarang s-sudah ma-malam, a-aku per-permisi du-dulu uch-uchiha san... se-sekali la-lagi ar-arigatou go-gozaimasu" ia menatap sasuke malu-malu dan tersenyum tulus padanya setelah itu ia turun dan beranjak pulang menuju apartemen nya...  
apartement?

ya sekarang hinata sudah tak tinggal lagi didalam mansion hyuga, karena untuk apa dia kesana jika memang sudah tak dinginkan oleh keluarganya...

"a-ada apa de-denganku ke-kenapa ti-tiba-tiba da-dadaku berde-detak t-tak k-karuan ketika me-melihat uch-uchiha san tadi? A-ah..mu-mungkin sa-saja a-aku me-merasa cang-canggung karena ba-baru per-pertama ka-kali bi-bicara de-dengannya, y-ya mu-mungkin be-begitu" hinata menepuk pipinya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartementnya, sesampainya di apartemen ia merebahkan diri dikasurnya dan terlelap kedalam mimpi...

next morning

"hoaam... hmm jam berapa ini? Hinata menengok kearah jam dinding disebelahnya, matanya membulat sempurna karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 dan ia telat bangun untuk membeli bahan makanan untuknya, mengingat bahan makananya telah habis untuk persediaan satu minggu kedepan

"tidakkk aku kesiangan" setelahmandi dan berpakaian rapi hinata bergegas menuju pasar tak lupa ia mengunci pintu apartementnya

di pasar KONOha  
(hinata pov)  
"aahh.. bahan yang habis, sayur daging, hmm.. dan bumbu-bumbu dapur, yosh aku tak mau membuang waktu lagi, pertama aku harus mencari sayur-sayur.. ah disana" hinata melangkahkan kakinya kebagian penjual sayur,

disana ia tak sengaja melihat uchiha sasuke menenteng se plastik penuh tomat segar, hinata mulai berfikir mungkinkah uchiha itu maniak tomat, ia terkikik geli melihat uchiha itu membeli 2 kantung plastik besar tomat, Lagiiiii?

"hihihihi aku tak menyangka jika dia sangat menggilai tomat, hihihi.." hinata terkikik geli dan tak menyadai bahwa sekarang

dibelakangnya telah berdiri uchiha sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh karena telah menertawainya **hanya** karena ia membeli **beberapa** bungkus tomat, lalu akhirnya ia berdehem agar hyuga satu ini sadar bahwa ia telah menertawakan satu-satunya keturunan uchiha terakhir ini

"a..hm!" saat ia menengok belakang ia menemukan uchiha sasuke telah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan kedua tangan diipat diatas dada dgn tatapan membunuh  
hinata terkejut bukan main, ia seperti kepergok mencuri ke2kalinya, segera saja ia menunduk dalam- dalam dan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali

"go-gomenne go-gomenne go-gomenne uch-uchiha san" ia benar-benar takut, hmm siapa yang tak takut jika terus-terusan diplototi oleh seorang, dan seorang itu adalah UCHIHA, hinata benar-benar takut jika ia nanti akan di amaterasu oleh uchiha bungsu itu, sasuke smakin ingin tertawa dan terasa semakin ooc jika berada dekat dengan hyuga itu

"sasuke!"

"na-nai?" hinata merasa bingung ia tak mendengar permintaan maafnya terbalas maah mendengar uchiha itu menyebut sasuke..

"hn!, jika kau ingin ku maafkan jgn panggil aku uchiha lagi.. panggil aku sasuke" pipi hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah, bagaaimana tidak ia baru pertama kali mendengar uchiha itu mengatakan kalimat yang panjang, biasanya hanya bergumam "hn" saja sekarang ia mendengar uchiha itu menyuruhnya memanggil nama kecilnya,..

"ha-hai uch-eh- sa-sa-sasuke san" jawab hinata masih merona merah..  
"bukan sasuke san! Sasuke kun!" ralat sasuke datar

"eehh... haii sas-sasuke kun" muka hinata semakin merah mendegar sasuke menyuruhnya memanggil dgn sufix –kun-, setelah lama merona ia sadar bahwa ia kesini harus belanja, ia tak mau kehabisan sayuran dipasar ia memutuskan mengajak sasuke berbelajna sekalian

"a-ano, sas-sasuke kun, jika ti-tidak ke-keberatan ma-maukah sa-sasukekun me-menemaniku ber-berbelanja?" hinata bertanya dengan sgt gugup  
"Hn" sasuke mengiyakan ajakan hinata dan mereka mulai berbelanja dipasar bersama-sama, terdegar bisik-bisik ibu-ibu

"bukankah itu hyuga dan uchiha? Apakah mereka suah menikah? Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah"  
"ehh,,, benar juga, namun agak aneh bukankah mereka tak pernah terlihat dkat?"  
"blablaabla"

hinata yang mendegar kata" ibu-ibu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya..

jgn terlalu difikirkan" sasuke berusaha menenangkan keguupan hinata, ia tak sengaja menggenggam tangan mungil hinata untu melanjutkan belanja mereka,sedangkan hinata, ia semakin merona jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, ia takut jika nanti ia akan pingsan...  
dan ternyata hinata benar-benar pingsan. :D

"hinata" seru sasuke khawatir, namun berusaha metutupix dgn wajah sotic khas klan uchiha, namun tak berhasil, terdengar bisik" lagi dari ibu-ibu..  
" wah itu istrinya pingsan, ah mungkin kecapaian jika wanita hamil muda dan kecapaian sering pingsan, ahh lihat suaminya sgt perhatian sekali"  
"benar-benar"  
(kekeke :D lupakan kejadian ibu-ibu yang ngerumpi kembali ke sasuke)  
sasuke sangat terkejut dan menahan hinata agar tak jatuh ke tanah ia segera menggendong hinata (bridalstyle) bergegas menuju RS konoha, ia menerobos rs konoha mamanggil" dokter  
"dokter-" wajah sasuke tak dpt menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang tergore jelas diwajahnya, ia sgt khawatir dgn keadaan hinata, entah mengapa baru pertama kali ia khawatir pada seorang wanita selain mendiang ibunya...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

ruang pasien  
"tenang saja Hyuga hinata hanya kelelahan, dan dia sudah kebiasaannya jika ia gugup maka ia akan pingsan, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan siuman"kata salahsatu dokter yang menangani hinata  
"hn" sasuke hanya menjawab dn gumaman seperti biasa, setelah itu sasuke menghampiri hinata ia menunggu hinata hingga kembali siuman, dan setelah beberapa menit hinata sadar

(hinata pov)  
"dimana ini? Sepertinya ini bukan kamar diapartemenku" hinata melihat sekeliling dan akhirnya ia menemukan sosok uchiha sasuke yang sedang menunggunya terbangun

(end hinata pov)  
a-ano go-gomene i-ini d-dmn sas-sasuke kun? "hinata menanyakan kebingungannya pada sasuke yang berada disebelahnya"

"hn, kau dirumah sakit" setelah jawaban sasuke tadi hinata mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi, setelah ia teringat bahwa ia pingsan dipasar gara-gara tangannya digenggam oleh sasuke, hinata merasa sangat malu, dan mukanya merona merah padam.. 

"a-ano se-sekali la-lagi go-gomen ne sas-sasuke kun, ka-karena ak-aku se-sering me-merepotkan sas-sasuke kun" hinata tak habis fikir knp bisa-bisanya ia menjadi gadis yang sangat merepotkan

"hn" permintaan maaf hinata hanya dibalas gumaman oleh sasuke, karena setelah itu terasa sunyi, hinata memulai pembicaraan

"a-ano a-aku ra-rasa a-aku su-sudah ta-tak apa-apa sas-sasuke kun, se-sebaiknya a-aku se-segera pu-pulang ke ap-apartemenku" hinata tak mau berlama –lama dirumahsakit dan ia memutuskan segera kembali ke apartement nya

"hn,ku antar" sasuke tak tega dan tak mau melihat jika suatu hal terjadi pada hinata, sehingga kata-kata itu keluar saja dari bibirnya

"a-ari ga-gatou" hi nata yang mendapat tawaran untuk diantarkan pulang oleh sasuke hanya berterimakasih dan semakin menundukkan mukanya yang semakin merah, ia tak mau sasuke melihat mukanya yang telah merah sempurna

(hinata pov)  
"bagaimana ini, kenapa mukaku semakin panas saat mendengar uch-eh sasuke menawarkan bantuan padaku, hm apa mungkin aku jatuh cin- ahh.. tidak mungkin karena laki-laki yang kusukai hanya naruto, hm ya hanya naruto, walau sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan sakura setelah ia dilantik menjadi hokage" hinata menepuk-nepuk mukanya menyingkirkan perasaan mengganjal dihatinya  
(end hinata pov)

setelah membayar administrasi rumahsakit, hinata segera pulang ke apartement dan tidak lupa ada seorang pria sotic yang ikut serta mengantarkannya hingga selamat sampai apartemen

setiba di apartement  
" a-ano sas-sasuke kun a-arigatou, ap-apa kau ing-ingin mam-mapir sebentar?" pertanyaan itu muncul tanpa disaadari hinata, setelah ia sadar apa yang telah ia ucapkan merasa gugup, baru pertama kali ia mengajak seorang laki-laki untuk masuk kedalam apartementnya, dan laki-laki itu adalah pria paling dingin di konoha

"hn" gumaman sasuke diartikan hinata bahwa pria itu tak ingin mampir, setelah itu ia masuk kedalam apartement dan menutup pintunya, namun sebelum pintunya tertutup sasuke tlah menahan pintunya

"e-ehh.. sas-sasuke kun?" hinat merasa bingung jika tak ingin mampir kenapa ia menahan pintunya?  
"bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku masuk eh?" Sasuke suka sekali melihat wajah bingung hinata terlihat lucu menggemaskan, ia semakin menyeringai..

"a-ano bu-bukankah tad-tadi sas-sasuke kun me-menolak aj-ajakan ku?"hinata semakin terbata-bata melihat seringaian yang menurutnya sedikit,ehem-sangattttt tampan- mukanya semakin memerah lagi dan ia segera menundukkan kepalanya  
"hn" tanpa memperdulikan hinata yang masih menunduk diambang pintu sasuke segera saja masuk kedalam apartement hinata dan duduk di sofa violet didalam sana, karena teralu lama melihat hinata terbengong dipintu sasuke berdehem untuk menyadarkan hinata

"hm,sampai kapan kau akan bertampang bodoh seperti itu terus" ia mencoba menggoda hinata karena ia sangat suka melihat wajah gadis itu memerah karena ulahnya

setelah hinata sadar dengan kebodohannya ia membungkuk untuk meminta maaf dan ia segera bergegas menuju dapur, mengingat mereka ber2 belum makan seharian

"e-ehh, go-gomen ne, a-ano se-sebaiknya ak-aku ke-kedapur du-dulu, ak-akan ku si-siapkan makan un-untuk ki-kita be-berdua"hinata segera memasak makanan, tak lupa menambahkan ekstra TOMAT mengingat sasuke sangat menyukai tomat

20menit telah berlalu, hinata menyiapkan hidangan makanan di meja makan, ada omlet extra tomat, nasi goreng tomat, soup tomat, dan jus tomat juga ada, setelah itu hinata memanggil sasuke untuk makan bersama

"a-a-ano sas-sasuke kun ma-makanan nya su-sudah si-siap" sasuke segera menghampiri meja makan dan mulai mencicipi makanan buatan hinata, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa masakan hinata mirip dengan masakan kasan nya bahkan ini jauh lebih enak, dan ia tak sadar telah menyunggingkan senyum tipis disela kegiatannya mengunyah makanannya

Hinata yang tak sengaja melihat senyuman sasuke merasa senang, setelah acara makan selesai jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, sasuke merasa betah berlama-lama bersama hinata, walau di apartement yang tidak sebanding dengan kemegahan mansion uchiha, tapi ia merasa nyaman

hinat yang merasa tak enak membawa laki-laki diapartementnya cukup lama, akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk menyuruh sasuke untuk pulang, walau sebenarnya ia sedikit tak rela, karena entah mengapa jauh didalam hatinya ia merasakan perasaan hangat, dan nyaman

"a-ano, sa-sasuke kun, ak-aku ra-rasa su-sudah ma-malam se-sebaiknya sas-sasukekun se-segera pu-pulang"  
"hn" setelah itu sasuke dengan berat hati meninggalkan apartement hinata, walau begitu ia sadar bahwa seorang pria tidak baik berduaan hingga malam dengan seorang gadis...

mansion uchiha  
sasuke melangkahkan kakiknya masuk kedalam mansion uchiha, terasa sangat sepi, berbeda sekali saat dia berada didekat hinata, ia tak merasakan kesepian lagi ia sedikit berfantasi tentang dia dan hinata  
(sasu pov)  
"mungkin jika nanti aku menikah dengan hinata, mungkin mansion ini tak akan terasa sepi lagi , apalagi jika ada uchiha-uchiha kecil yang akan meramaikan mansion ini, kheh" sasuke terkekekeh dengan imajinasinya itu, ia tak menyangka bahwa otaknya sekarang benar-benar telah dipenuhi oleh hyuga, hyuga hinata satu-satunya wanita yang telah membuatnya ooc namun ia rela menjadi outofchar jika itu untuk hinatanya, ya ia sudah tak perduli lagi, sekarang ia harus menjadikan hinata sebagai miliknya secepat mungkin, ia berrencana melamar hinata

next morning

sasuke berjalan menuju mansion hyuga, ya dia kesana untuk melamar hinata, ya walaupun hinata telah dibuang oleh hyuga, namun hinata tetap putri dari hiasi dan hiashi adalah seorang teta hyuga, ia berjalan kesana dengan wajah sotic seperti biasa, ya walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya sedikit berdebar gelisah, karena ia baru pertama kali melamar seorang gadis

sesampainyya di depan mansion hyuga sasuke dihadapkan oleh bunke-bunke hyuga yang menanyakan alasan seorang Uchiha sampai mau repot-repot mendatangi mansion hyuga, dan sasuke hanya mengatakan bhwa ia ingin bertemu dgn hiashi, setelah itu akhirnya sasuke diperbolehkan masuk kedalam mansion hyuga, dan bertemu hiashi

"untuk apa seorang UCHIHA sampai repot-repot datang sendiri ke kediaman hyuga" tanya hiashi to the point, yang disebelahnya juga beriri neji hyuga bunke yang disayangi oleh hiashi  
"hn, aku ingin menikahi hinata" singat,padat,jelas jawaban sasuke  
sebenarnya hiashi, dan neji sedikit terkejut dgn jawaban tegas uchiha tersebut, namun segera mengembalikan xpresi soticnya seperti semula

"untuk apa kau meminta padaku, hinata sudah tak adalagi hubungannya dengan hyuga, dia hyuga yang tak pantas untuk disebut hyuga"kata hiashi datar,  
sasuke yang mendengar bhwa ayah hinata bahkan tak mengkehendaki keberadaan hinata, ia merasa amarahnya muncul seketika, namun ia tak mau menampakkannya, hanya wajah sotic khas uchiha yang ia tampakkan

"baiklah, jika begitu, maka 3mahi mulai sekarang hinata hyuga akan benar-benar ku hapus dari muka bumi, dan akan terlahir kembali menjadi uchiha hinata, jangan sampai kau menyesal telah menelantarkan hinata" sasuke membalas perkataan hiashi, dan berniat mengakhiri acara pinangannya, ia membungkuk dan segera bergegas keluar dari mansion hyuga.

(neji pov)

"apa aku tak salah? Apa uchiha itu akan menikahi hinata? Keh, tak kan kubiarkan karena hinata hanya akan menjadi milikku,ya hanya milikku seorang" neji sedikit kesal mendengar kalimat lamaran uchiha itu dan ia akan menggunakan cara apapun untuk menggagalkan pernikahan uchiha itu dan hinata

(end neji pov)

(sasuke pov)  
"khh, aku tak menyangka jawaban orang tua itu sgt menyakitkan, dia bahkan tak pernah menganngap hinata sedikit pun, biarkan saja akan kubuat mereka menyesal telah meremehkan hinata" sasuke segera bergegas ke apartement hinata ia sendiri belum menyatakan perasaannya namun sudah berani melamar ke kediaman hyuga, mungkin otaknya benar-benar sudah tak dapat berfungsi jika telah menyangkut soal hinata..

hinata apartement

"hinata" sasuke mamanggil hinata dibalik pintu, tak lama muncul hinata  
"e-eh, sas-sasuke kun si-silahkan ma-masuk"hinata menyuruh sasuke untuk masuk dan ia segera menanyakan kedatakngan sasuke  
"a-ano a-ada a-apa sas-sasuke kun men-mencariku?" jawab hinata tak lupa semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang chubby, entah mengapa setiap ia dekat degan sasuke ia mudah sekali blushing

"hn, aku mencintaimu, 3 hari dari sekarang kita aan menikah" sasuke menjawab dgn datar dan terlalu to the point tanpa basa basi, namun di pipinya sekarang terdapat semburat kecil yang menandakan bahwa sekarang ia sedang gugup dan sedikit malu, hinata yang mendengarnya mematung ia mencoba mencerna perkataan sasuke

1menit...

2 menit...

5menit...

"e-ehhhhhh,,,,,,, " setelah ia memproses maksud kata-kata sasuke hinata berteriak dan langsung pingsan  
TBC,,,, 


End file.
